User blog:BreatheMe/Take It To The Grave...: Ep. 3 (Blackwater Park)
Last time on... Take It To The Grave... (Delia runs up to Pearl and punches her.) Delia: 'WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THIS. (SCENE CHANGE) '''Wendy: '''I know this is hard for you... (SCENE CHANGE) (Delia runs outside.) '''Wendy: '''WHATS THE MATTER? (SCENE CHANGE) '''Delia: '''HELLO?! ("The Dark Figure wraps his arms around Delia's neck and she screams!) 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Delia screams, she then elbows "The Dark Figure" in the stomach, and he falls to the ground. She quickly bends down and grabs a small pebble from her garden.) Delia: 'Try me bitch! I'll fucking kill you! ("The Dark Figure" removes his hoodie... to reveal; CJ. He looks up at Delia, surprisingly.) '''CJ: '''Woah, woah, woah! Easy there Sookie Stackhouse. (Delia sighs.) '''Delia: '''CJ?... What the hell dude. (CJ gets up and straightens himself up.) '''Delia: '''What are you doing here? '''CJ: '''I haven't seen you guys in like, a week. I can't stop by? '''Delia: '''You can stop by... like a normal person! You didn't have to scare me like that. '''CJ: '''Sorry... '''Delia: '''I have a lot of stuff going on right now. (CJ began to speak, but Delia cut him off.) '''Delia: '''And I'd rather not tell you. '''CJ: '''Okay, okay... but um... (CJ walks over to her and lifts her hand up. To reveal a tiny pebble in her hand.) '''CJ: '''What were you gonna do with a... Pebble! Anyways? '''Delia: '''I don't know... Throw it at your eyeball and scratch your Retina? '''CJ: '''Clever. (Delia throws the small rock back down to the ground.) '''Delia: '''Well, since you're here. Do you wanna take a walk? '''CJ: '''Sure! It is a nice night out. '''Delia: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon. (Delia and CJ leave Delia's beautiful backyard. She had perfect green grass, a rose garden filled with Red, White and Pink roses, and a waterfall, that if you sat by at night, the stars would twinkle in the dark blue water like little lights embedded at the bottom.) -- (CJ and Delia came upon the Dirt Road, almost at the Blackwater Lake, as they were in deep conversation.) '''Delia: '''So... then he slapped you?! '''CJ: '''He slapped me! '''Delia: '''What. A little. Shit! Who does that? '''CJ: '''A little shit. '''Delia: '''Exactly. (They go over to the water, standing over a high edge of dirt, with the water 5 feet below them.) '''Delia: '''I still wonder why the water is black. '''CJ: '''I've lived in that house my whole life, and I still don't know. '''Delia: '''Wow... i couldn't live here my whole life. (CJ just shrugs.) '''Delia: '''How could someone just walk in though? '''CJ: '''Over here! (They walk down a path and come upon the walk-in center of the Lake.. and Delia notices something.) '''Delia: '''Wait... what the... what the hell is that? (CJ comes over to her.) '''CJ: '''What? (Delia points to the body in the Lake. Floating and face down.) '''CJ: '''Holy, shit. '''Delia: '''Turn him over. (CJ looks at her as if she's crazy.) '''CJ: '''What?! I'm not turning that thing over! '''Delia: '''Turn him over CJ! (CJ just sighs, and begins to bend down, sticking one finger out. He finally gets enough courage to turn the body over... but what they see... is mortifying, as Delia screams in disgust and terror.) (Delia screamed at what she saw... a teenage boy, brutally murdered. Both ends of his lips cut open to the ends of his jaw. His neck slit, and a knife wedged in his forehead, as if someone stabbed him there, and couldn't yank it out. She then realizes... that's Haylee's boyfriend. Cameron.) '''Delia: '''Oh my god... '''CJ: '''What? '''Delia: '''That's Cameron! '''CJ: '''I'm Cameron! '''Delia: '''No. I mean, thats my friend Haylee's boyfriend... CJ. Go call the police. '''CJ: '''Shiiiiiit. I'm already on it, I ain't got time for dis! (He runs over to the farther end of the dirt trail, and dials the police. While Delia calls Haylee.) '''Delia: '''Please pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up. (It rang three more times, before Haylee answered.) '''Haylee: '''Hey Delia. Sup? '''Delia: '''Haylee! Thank god. Okay, you need to get to my house. NOW. 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Dozens of Ambulance and Police and Police dogs talking, writing and walking around the, now, crime scene. With over 15 reporters trying to get in on the Murder. Haylee comes through, and nearly tackles Delia.) Haylee: 'Where is my boyfriend?! WHERE IS HE! (Delia catches her.) '''Delia: '''Haylee, calm down. (The ambulance then brought Cameron's body over, on a stretcher and his body covered in a white sheet and strapped down. Haylee looked up and saw the knife still wedged in his forhead, the paramedics unable to get it out of his skull. She got up and quickly ripped the sheet off, but saw what she didn't think she would. She didn't even scream at the sight of her mutilated boyfriend, she dropped to her knees. Then threw up chunks, and let out a cry and a scream all in one. Delia bent down and began to console the girl... when she got a text message. She grabbed her phone, and saw it was from the one person she wasn't hoping for... she opened the text to read.) '''BLOCKED ID: '''Wow, seems like dead bodies are your new bestie Ms. Delia. Hope I don't get repleaced. Just let Haylee know half of this is brought on you. Wink Wink :* '''Delia: '''What? (Haylee looked up to the blaring screen, and read the text message. Words couldn't explain her sudden rage, as she pushed Delia too the dirt-written-ground. Spewing a brief dirt storm, and causing Delia to cough.) '''Delia: '''The hell? '''Haylee: '''Your fault?! (Delia just looked at her, confused.) '''Haylee: '''Your! Fault?! (Haylee said, laughing inbetween everyword, proving how much disbelief she was in. Delia then realized what she was talking about.) '''Delia: '''No... No! Haylee, it's not. '''Haylee: '''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! '''Delia: '''How is it my fault? '''Haylee: '''You know how... Becuae of THEM! (Delia knew who 'THEM' were, and she didn't bother to say anything, cause there was nothing she could say. Haylee just shook her head at her, and ran away, crying. Delia than bumped into Jake.) '''Delia: '''Watch it! '''Jake: '''Sorry... this is pretty crazy right? '''Delia: '''Yeaaaahhh... who are you? (She asked, with heavy emphasis on the ''who ''and ''you.) 'Jake: '''I'm Jake... I live a few blocks away. (She crunched her face with confusion.) '''Delia: '''What?! I don't remember saying Hi and Bye to you-- oooh yeah. I only said Hi and Bye to one person... okay then, well Hi Jake. '''Jake: '''Well, your sister stopped by. Wendy. And you're Delia. '''Delia: '''Oooh, you know names. (Jake giggled.) '''Jake: '''Your sister is pretty... but not as pretty as you. (Delia couldn't deny that this Jake guy was really cute... but flirting with her at a MURDER scene? No.) '''Delia: '''Don't flirt with me at a CRIME scene! Weirdo! (She walked away.) '''Jake: '''Sorry... for your loss! '''Delia: '''Not much of a loss to me, but thank you! (Jake then sighed at much he just failed at flirting.) 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Wendy and Delia opened the door to their house, being down there for hours was tiring, let alone disturbing.) Delia: 'I'm just gonna go to bed. I don't wanna talk. '''Wendy: '''Yeah... a lot of fucked up shit happened tonight. Goodnight hoe! '''Delia: '''Wait! Just outta curiosity... (Delia pulls out her phone and shows her the picture of that "Sign" she took from Pearl's bag.) '''Delia: '''What do you think this is? (Wendy looked at the photo for a few seconds.) '''Wendy: '''A bunch of scribble scrabble on an empty wall. Good. Night. (Wendy went upstairs, and slammed her door shut. Delia also began to walk upstairs and go into her room.) -- (When she got in her room, her phone began to rang. Not a blocked number, but an ID she had never seen before. So she answered.) '''Delia: '''Um... hello? '''Ash: '''Hi. Did Delia call here? (Delia then realized who it was... earlier that night, before she got home, she called a Cult Finding Group. Lowkey, of course. And no one had answered, and now they're calling back.) '''Delia: '''Omg, yes! Is this er, Aisling? '''Ash: '''Ash-ling. But call me Ash. Is there a cult? (Even her voice sount mysterious.) '''Ash: '''Listen... I can't talk right now. Do you think we could meet up tomorrow? '''Delia: '''Um, sure, where? '''Ash: '''Do you know where Swen Morres High School is? '''Delia: '''Yeah... I go there. '''Ash: '''Good. (The "good" sount amazingly scary, as if she had a trap for Delia.) '''Ash: '''Meet me in the Empty Hallway. 12:00. '''Delia: '''Ok- (The phone hung out before Delia could finish. She threw the phone down and plopped down on her bed, still not able to believe her day.) 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Delia went to school the next day, with all eyes on her. She tried to ignore the annoying eye-staring and the anonumous bickering, but it was all to hard for her. She ran outside and bumped into a group of girls, which turned out to be sevral girls consoling Haylee.) Haylee: 'Deliaaaaaa. (Haylee said after seeing her.) '''Haylee: '''Wassup girl. (Delia noticed something so different about Haylee. This was NOT her... it seemed like Haylee forgot all about last night. And what also made her seem so different is, she wasn't her usual over-perkiness. She was calm, and almost... hypnotic like... like, sadistic.) '''Delia: '''Are you okay? '''Haylee: '''I'm fine. (Delia squeezed her eyebrows together.) '''Delia: '''Can I um... talk to her? For a minute? (The other girls scurried away, one blabbing about how her boobs should be bigger, with the other one replying "Shut the hell up Mary".) '''Delia: '''Are you SURE, you're okay? (She asked, moving closer to Haylee.) '''Haylee: '''I told you I'm fine. Perfectly fine. '''Delia: '''Haylee, your boyfriend DIED last night... you were basically hysterical last night. Now you're all, mysterious and giggly google? That's like, impossible. '''Haylee: '''No it's not. '''Delia: '''Are you hiding something? '''Haylee: '''No, of course not. I'm perfectly normal like everyone in this town is. (She said, smiling, and bumping pass Delia, causing her to turn around and look at this new girl... someone then tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around to see; Jake.) '''Delia: '''What are you? Stalking me, now? '''Jake: '''What? No. I go to school here. '''Delia: '''Ooooh, okay. '''Jake: '''Soooo... (Delia stopped and looked at him.) '''Delia: '''Soooo, what? '''Jake: '''I wanna get to know you... '''Delia: '''Oh, really now? '''Jake: '''Yeah. Really. '''Delia: '''Jake... listen. I have a lot of bullshit going on, and i don't need a sexually hormoned boy trying to get with me at the moment. Far more serious and unbelievable things going on right now. K? '''Jake: '''Okay, well wh- '''Delia: '''I'd rather not tell you. '''Jake: '''C'mon, can't we be, at least friends? '''Delia: '''I don't know. Lemme think on that. Bye! (He runs up to her and stops her.) '''Jake: '''Where are you going? '''Delia: '''I have some business to take care of... um, let go! (Jake lets go of her arm.) '''Jake: '''Oh sorry. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR BUSINESS! '''Delia: '''Thank youuuu. -- (Delia entered the Empty Hallway, to see a short, yet very pretty yet VERY mysterious looking girl... Ash.) '''Delia: '''Ash? (Ash lifted her head up, and smirked.) '''Ash: '''Delia? Right? '''Delia: '''Yeah! I didn't know you went to school here... '''Ash: '''Yeeaaahh.... So, what's the cult? '''Delia: '''What do you mean? '''Ash: '''Like, what do they do. '''Delia: '''Oh! I think... murder. (Ash's heart than skipped a beat. She jerked her head up, and gulped.) '''Ash: '''You should talk to my friend Jessy, about that... '''Delia: '''Jessy? '''Ash: '''Yeah... I gotta go. '''Delia: '''WAIT! ASH! (Ash scurried away, only for Delia to run after her to see no one there.) '''Delia: '''Dammit... 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... (Later that day, Delia was alone in the giant library, reading a pretty little liars book, when she should be studying for her biology test. The librarian then came over to her, your typical cliche Library; glasses, a long tight skirt, hair in a bun, and a blouse with some cheap ass pearls.) Librarian: 'Hi! '''Delia: '''Um... hi? '''Librarian: '''Can you do something for me? '''Delia: '''Sure. What is it? '''Librarian: '''My kid is sick at Daycare, and school is about to close, but i can't leave him there for another hour... so, I was wondering... would you mind locking up for me?! '''Delia: '''Lock... up? '''Librarian: '''I know! I know! (She whined, and felt so sorry like a little kid.) '''Librarian: '''I already locked up stairs, and all the windows, so all you have to do is lock the front door! And leave the key under the mat. '''Delia: '''Sure. I'll do it. '''Librarian: '''Oh god! You're a saint! (The librarian ran over to her desk, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the library. -- Delia sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes... until... ''TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! She jerked her head around. She knew she was the only one there, and school is basically over, so most kids are gone. BING BING! ''She got a text, and picked it up, to read;) '''BLOCKED ID: '''You better get out while you got the chance honeybooboo chile! I'm here now. WITH YOU. (She began to freak. and picked up her stuff and was about to leave, when she saw a shadow pass by the teen section. She walked quietly over to the teen section, when she saw "The Dark Figure" looking at movies. He then noticed her and began to move down the Aisles. - Delia began to follow him down the Aisles... the library dark lit, as they came upon no aisles... Delia was nearly face to face with him, when he tilted his disfigured face up, screaming causing Delia to scream and run away. "The Dark Figure" started after her, with his arms wide open, hoping for some Delia. -- He catched up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and they tumbled over a big wooden table with thick textbooks over them. They both rumbled onto the floor, and Delia got up, only for him to grab a thick book, and violently hitting her in the head, causing her to get knocked out. -- "The Dark Figure" grabbed Delia's feet, and dragged her away... not knowing Scott saw it all.) 'TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE... I'm sorry guys, i know this was really long, and wanted a lot more. But i'm really tired so i'll write the next part tomorrow. <3 i know it sucked though. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts